


When Dad Comes Back

by KimberlyFDR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyFDR/pseuds/KimberlyFDR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things will change when Dad comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Dad Comes Back

  
“Eat it,” Dean said, sticking the plate in front of his younger brother.

“What is it?” Sammy asked, scrunching up his nose. “It smells funny.”

“The last can of beans Dad left us.” He sat down beside his brother, nudging the plate more towards him. “Come on, eat up. You wanna grow up big and strong, don't you?”

Sammy begrudgingly took a bite. “When's Dad coming back anyway?”

“Maybe tomorrow.”

“You said that yesterday!” Sammy complained.

“He's busy!” Dean yelled back. “He'll be back when he's done.”

The younger Winchester grumbled, but he continued eating his dinner. After a few bites, he asked, “Where's yours?”

“There's not enough,” Dean explained, tapping his fingers on the table.

“Here, eat some,” Sammy offered, pushing his plate towards his brother.

“I'm fine,” Dean told him, shaking his head. “I'll get something when Dad comes back tomorrow.”

Sammy got up and went over to his bed, rummaging around in the bag he had thrown on it. He was finally triumphant, pulling something from its depths and carrying it back over to the table. He threw the candy bar at his brother.

“Where'd you get this?”

“I was saving it,” Sammy said, going back to his dinner. “You can have it.”

“Thanks,” Dean told him, unwrapping the chocolate and taking a big bite. “When Dad comes back, I'll make him get you another one.”

“Sure,” Sammy said between bites. “When Dad comes back.”


End file.
